Common network routing protocols for the Internet assume that sub-networks each having one or more routers remain fixed or are maintaining a continuous connection to a network architecture. IP packets and necessary routing information are able to be transferred between autonomous systems by first establishing a communications link between at least the sending terminal and the receiving terminal having a plurality of data routers and sub-networks. An Internet routing protocol such as Border Gateway Protocol 4 (BGP-4) can be used to establish communications paths. A preferred routing path can be determined, for example using BGP-4 by assigning various preference attribute values to each available route and selecting the best route in a multi-step process.
Mobile platforms including for example aircraft, ships, trains, busses, automobiles, etc. (hereinafter referred to for simplicity as aircraft) can encounter difficulties with IP packet transfer because one or more of the sub-networks must either change as the aircraft changes location, or the preferred route must continuously change, which can result in “flapping” as line update messages continuously change as the preferred route changes. One common way to avoid flapping is to “backhaul” all data to the originating sub-network for transfer over the fixed path originally linked. This is often not the most efficient or cost effective way to transfer data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,146 to Rempe et al., issued Aug. 5, 2003, discloses a centralized route-server architecture permitting Internet Protocol (IP) services to be offered over satellite mesh networks. The centralized route-server is implemented on a standard workstation. Routing information is only exchanged between a master terminal and each other terminal in the network. If a connection does not exist to the destination terminal or increased bandwidth is required for the destination terminal, the entry terminal must make a request to the master terminal for a satellite connection or (temporarily) increased bandwidth. If the destination terminal is a moving platform, all routing information must backflow through the master terminal and IP packets are held up pending confirmation of a new route. No allowance is made for an Internet address which changes during a travel segment of a mobile platform.